


Your Name is Emma Swan

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, and for scene with gun violence, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [One Shot] There are days where Emma finds herself reliving the most painful memory she has ever experienced. On those days, she needs a reminder of who she is, and it all starts with stating her name. [While the title is the same as “Your Name is Regina Mills” by 13pens, it is a different plot line altogether.]





	Your Name is Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am just loving finding fanfics I’ve written, in my laptop buried underneath files and folders. I wrote this back in 2015. Flashbacks are written in italics, and they will show Emma’s 28th birthday and the very day Regina died. Present day (not written in italics) will be between Emma and her psychologist. In this story, there is no Henry and no magic. Just the two of them and a dog named Lola. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

_“Come on, Lola! Who’s a good girl? You are! Now, let’s go bring Mommy her birthday breakfast. And then we can go for that hike. How does that sound?”_

_Regina takes the tray of food while Lola carries her stuffed toy in her mouth. Regina gently knocks on the door before entering._

_“Morning, Emma. Happy birthday, my love.”_

_“Thank you, Regina. Good morning.”_

_Emma rubs her eyes and smiles seeing Lola._

_“Come here, Lola. Did you help Mama make breakfast?”_

_Lola barks happily and drops her stuffed toy on Emma’s lap._

_“Aww, thank you for sharing your favorite stuffie with me, Lola.”_

_Emma gives Lola a few kisses before turning to Regina._

_“Thank you for making breakfast, Regina. Holy crap! Is that French toast with cinnamon rolls?”_

_Regina chuckles and kisses Emma before placing the tray down._

_“It is your birthday after all. Plus, I let Lola pick what to make for your birthday breakfast. It’s not every day you turn twenty-eight after all.”_

_“Well, I love it! It smells so good!”_

_Emma makes room for Regina to join her and Lola on the bed._

_“Look, Lola! Mama made you some biscuits.”_

_“You two eat. I’ll shower and clean up. I’m feeling sticky everywhere.”_

_Emma grins at Regina before raising her eyebrow._

_“Everywhere, huh?”_

_“Emma, whatever you’re thinking, refrain yourself.”_

_“It’s my birthday, right?”_

_“Yes, it is. There are limits though.”_

_“Lola! Mama is dirty! Let’s help her clean up!”_

_Regina shrieks as she feels Emma give her kisses while Lola licks the icing off her left arm._

_“Wait!”_

_Regina attempts to get out of their grasps. Emma puts the tray on the bedside table before throwing Regina over her shoulder._

_“Lola! Eat your biscuits! Mama and I need to shower before we all go on a family hike.”_

 

* * *

“Do you know where you are, right now?”

 

She turns to the woman asking her questions before returning her gaze outside the window.

 

“Do you know who you are? Or why you are here?”

 

Emma closes her eyes and as tears fall down her face, she relives that day. The one day that has robbed her of any desire to live.

 

* * *

_Emma and Regina are enjoying their lunch at their favorite NYC diner, Granny’s, when a man comes in looking disheveled. One of the waitresses asks the man what he would like to order, but his response is to take out a firearm and shoot in the air, twice. Emma immediately tells Regina to get down as she tries to assess the situation._

_“Sir, what seems to be the problem?”_

_“My problem? My problem! None of your business, bitch! Now, sit the fuck down!”_

_Emma does as the man asks but opens her phone without looking down and calls for backup._

_“Excuse me, sir. What’s wrong? What do you want? Do you want money? You can take everything in the cash register. Just take it and leave.”_

_“No! I came here to do something. To get my message across. No one ever listens! Today, you are all going to listen to me! They all will!”_

* * *

“Emma, can you hear me?”

 

The psychologist waits patiently before moving on.

 

“Describe the man who shot her.”

 

The statement seems to break Emma from her memory.

 

“That bullet was for me. Not her. Never her.”

 

Emma shakes her head as tears start streaming down her face.

 

“I want her back. I just want her back.”

 

* * *

_“No sudden movements! I will shoot! If you think I’m joking…”_

_The man trails off before randomly selecting someone and shooting him in the shoulder. One of the waitresses grab napkins to apply pressure and stop the bleeding._

_“Anyone else think I’m joking? Huh? Do any of you?”_

_Emma slowly looks around while focusing on where the man is standing. She takes a quick glimpse out of the window and sees her partner. She reverts her gaze back to her wife._

_The diner is almost silent except for the faucet dripping and the man pacing back and forth. The phone rings, and the man jumps._

_“Whose phone is that?”_

_“Sir, it’s our landline. Someone is calling the diner.”_

_“Answer it. Now!”_

_“Hello? Yes, I can ask.”_

_The waitress turns back to the man._

_“Sir? It’s for you. It’s the police.”_

_“About time. Don’t worry everyone. You’ll be going home. Most of you.”_

_The man grabs the phone._

_“I want a reporter and a crew at the diner in twenty minutes. Every minute that goes by, I will shoot someone, and I promise you, it won’t be a flesh wound.”_

_The man hangs up the phone._

_Emma squeezes Regina’s hand, letting her know she is here. That they’re safe, and nothing bad will happen to them._

 

* * *

“Emma, I can’t be much help unless you help yourself.”

 

Silence fills the room, as Emma remembers her wife’s final moments.

 

* * *

_The man looks around._

_“Hey, bitch! Yeah, the one who asked me what my problem was. I recognize you. Why?”_

_The man starts moving towards Emma. He stops when the phone rings again._

_“Saved by technology. Don’t think I’ll forget to check on you. I know you.”_

_He answers the phone._

_“Good. Now, was that so hard? Bring them in.”_

_He points to one of the waitresses._

_“Open the door. Let the reporter and her crew get in. Now!”_

_The reporter comes inside along with her camera man. She looks at all the faces and instantly recognizes Emma._

_“Officer Swan?”_

_The man quickly makes way to Emma._

_“I knew I recognized you! You’re the bitch who locked me up!”_

_He aims his gun at Emma, and Emma braces herself for the shot, but in the last second, she sees a blur come between her and the bullet._

_It takes a few seconds to register what happens after the police storm in and quickly neutralize the suspect._

_“Regina!”_

_Regina is coughing up blood as Emma cradles her in her arms._

_“You’re going to be fine, baby! Help is on the way.”_

_“E-Emma. I l-love y-you.”_

 

* * *

Emma can no longer keep her emotions at bay.

 

“Regina!” She cries out in a heart wrenching sob.

 

“Regina, I am so sorry! It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry! Don’t leave me! Please!”

 

Emma starts rocking back and forth as she hugs her legs closer to her chest.

 

* * *

The psychologist allows Emma to cry it all out until she starts saying her piece.

 

“You were so used to saving everyone that it was almost a reflex, if you will. So when Regina stepped in front of you and took the bullet, your mind was incapable of thinking that she died saving you. You’re the Savior. You’re the one who was supposed to do the saving, but you have to remember that to her, you weren’t the Savior. You were her Emma. Just like she was never the Evil Queen to you, but your Regina.”

 

“In a way to cope with that, you imagined yourself to be the one who died, not Regina. But in reality, it’s Regina who died, not you. It didn’t seem that way to you because in your mind, Regina never answered you when you were a ghost. Regina cried and turned everyone away from her. Essentially, what you saw Regina do and act and say was what you did yourself.”

 

“You’re alive, Emma. Regina is not. Your wife is no longer here. You had a mental breakdown, which is to be expected in cases such as yours, especially on days like your anniversary, her birthday, and the day she died.”

 

“She’s not coming back. I need you to say something. Anything to let me know that you understand. I can’t sign you out of this facility until I determine you won’t be a hazard to anyone or yourself.”

* * *

Emma barely looks up.

 

“I’m the cop. No matter what, I should’ve been the one to take the bullet. I’m the cop. She was a professor. I’m the cop. My job is to serve and protect. Part of my vows to her included to protect her. I am a cop, and I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t protect her. I’m a cop, and my name is Emma Swan. Her name was Regina Swan. We had a dog named Lola. I am a cop, and I failed my wife.”

 


End file.
